Unthinkable
by TotalZayaGirl14
Summary: Dean Winchester was raised to believe that a hunter's life is lonely. However, his view could very well change when he and Sam meet Aubrey Singer. The girl who could very well change Dean's life. Or at least make it less lonely.
1. Ghouls and Girls

**Author's Note:** Hello Readers! This is my first Supernatural fanfiction and I'm very excited about it and I hope for this story to go far. Thanks for clicking, and enjoy the ride. ;)

"It says here that common folklore regarding Ghouls, that once the victim is consumed, the ghoul can then take on the shape of the victim for however long it wants." said Sam Winchester while scrolling on his laptop for more information on the thing that has been reportedly killing people all over Iowa for the past week.

"Well that could explain why Marsha Wittingworth saw her husband, Joe walking around the block 24 hours after he was found half eaten in their driveway. But that doesn't explain why "Joe" was able to reminisce on the good old days with one of the neighbors." Dean Winchester pointed out as he was busy flipping through channels while lounging on one of the old, dusty motel queen beds.

"Well, it says here that in some cases, they can actually obtain memories from the person who's form they are taking." Sam replied.

"Hmm." Dean grunted, eyes still fixed on the TV, obviously not invested in the research part of this particular hunt.

"What's interesting is, according to the news Joe Wittingworth was last seen at the Roadhouse bar a block over from here." said Sam.

"So what? The guy wanted a drink. I don't see what that's got to do with anything." Dean said, taking one last swig of his first beer of the night.

"So, all the other victims were last seen at bars too. Maybe that's where these guys pick up their victims." Sam pointed out.

"Well, drunk and vulnerable married dudes in their forties do seem like easy targets." Dean shrugged, getting up from the bed and throwing the empty bottle towards the trash can, and missing. The shatter of glass gained Dean an eye roll from his younger brother.

"So what do you say? We scope out the same bar Joe was last seen and see if we can find anything?" said Sam, shutting his laptop.

"As long as you're buying the drinks." said Dean, walking past Sam and opening the door of the motel room.

* * *

Sam and Dean exited the 1967 Chevrolet Impala and headed toward the entryway to the Roadhouse Resturaunt and Bar. As they entered, the two young men saw nothing out of the ordinary. It looked like a typical small town joint on a Friday night. Dean scanned the room and his eyes stopped on the girl working behind the bar.

"Well, if you see anything out of the ordinary, holler. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go check out _that._ " said Dean with a smirk on his face as he headed towards the bar.

"Dean!" Sam grunted as he followed Dean, annoyed with his older brother.

They sat down at the bar that was nearly empty except for an old man who looked like he could die of liver failure any day, and a younger man talking to a woman who looked like she hadn't come to the bar intending to leave alone. And with a light pocket.

As Sam and Dean took their seats, the bartender Dean had been admiring turned around. She had light olive toned skin, with loosely curled dark brown hair that reached just below her bust-which Dean deemed quite impressive looking in the light gray tank top she was wearing. He quickly turned his gaze to her light hazel eyes, so it wouldn't look like he was staring. Even though he was.

"I'll take your guys' order after I get my table over there." she said as she finished drying out an empty cup with a towel.

As she walked over and took the order of the two men sitting at a table across the room, Dean couldn't help but notice how nicely her black skinny jeans looked on her as well. She was slim, with everything in the right places.

"Dean, quit eye boggling the waitress and pay attention. We have some ghouls to look out for in here. We can't afford to miss them just because your teen boy hormones are acting up." Sam said, clearly irritated.

"Oh come on, live a little Sammy. Hey, if it makes you feel better, you can be the one who asks what time she gets off. I can easily find another one." Dean said winking at his brother, who returned the wink with an eyeroll.

"Sorry guys, what can I get you?" the girl said as she rounded the corner of the bar and looked at the two Winchesters, waiting for an answer.

Just then, a very tall middle aged man with a beer gut rounded the corner of the bar. His name tag read _Doug._

"Aubrey, don't lean on the counter. And you always take bar orders first." he said sternly and a bit irritated to the waitress who only reached just above the top of his beer gut. Sam and Dean presumed him to be the manager of the joint.

Doug turned to Sam and Dean with a smile. "I'm sorry about that boys, she's new." he said to the Winchester's, guesturing toward the pretty bartender as if she couldn't hear. Dean now saw that her nametag read _Aubrey._ "What can I get you boys to drink?" Doug continued.

"Uh, two Heinekins please." Sam said, the awkward situation being obvious.

"Coming right up." Doug smiled and headed toward the back of the bar to get their bottles from the fridge. "That's how you do it." he whispered in Aubrey's ear.

She rolled her eyes which went to show she obviously had an attitude, and went to wipe off the other side of the bar with a damp rag. Dean continued to eye her, dissappointed that Doug stepped in and took their order instead of her.

Sam looked around the bar, eyeing their surroundings for suspicious activity as Dean watched the bartender make the old man across the bar another drink.

"Faster." Doug said to Aubrey as he returned with Sam and Dean's beers. She turned around and gave him a nasty look as he was turned around placing the bottles in front of the Winchesters.

"I think she's doing fine." Dean spoke up, almost snapping at the manager, who didn't quite know what to say.

"Enjoy." Doug finally said, and then walked away, revealing the waitress looking at them, almost smirking.

She came over to the Winchester boys and poured both of them a shot of whiskey, obviously on the house.

"Thanks. Doug's an asshat." she said putting the bottle down.

"Anything for a pretty girl such as yourself." Dean said.

She gave a little smirk and an eye roll. "Wow. I never hear that working here." she said sarcastically.

"If you don't mind me asking, have you seen anything out of the ordinary here lately?" Sam interjeted, trying to get information on the case.

She grabbed a rag and continued to wipe down the counter. She shrugged. "No, nothing that comes to mind."

The young woman obviously did not enjoy her job in the least and wasn't in a very chatty mood, so Sam didn't continue asking.

After they had finished their drinks and were getting ready to leave, Dean piped up. "So uh, if you don't mind me asking, what time do you get off?" he asked the waitress flirtatiously.

She looked at Dean. "Ha. Not on your time buddy." she said rolling her eyes and chuckling as if she heard that every night. One of the gentler ways Dean had been turned down. He had to admit, this one was a bit more disappointing.

* * *

RING

Sam and Dean were both jolted awake by the sound of the hotel room phone ringing.

"I'm not gettin' it." slurred Dean, still half asleep and his head buried underneath his pillow.

Sam groaned and reached over to grab the phone. "Hello?"

"What the hell. I tried calling you two idjits on your cell phones three times!" Bobby Singer's voice said coming through the phone loud enough so that Dean could hear as well.

"Sorry, Bobby. Late night." Sam said still waking up.

"Well wake up and get over here. There's someone I want you to meet." Bobby's gruff voice said over the phone.

"Who?" Dean asked, sitting up now and rubbing his tired eyes.

"They might be able to help with this whole ghoul mess. You'll see. Just get over here. And hurry. It's an hour drive from where you are and I don't got all day." said Bobby, just before hanging up.

"Well, he sure is getting crabbier with age." retorted Dean.

And like that, the Winchester duo headed down to Sioux Falls to see who Bobby was talking about.

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think so far. Who do you think Bobby's guest is? ;) Leave your guesses.

xoxo

~Zaya


	2. Familiarity

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who tuned in to the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this one as well.

"Dean, turn off the Metallica and focus. According to the news, as of this morning there was another death. Near Council Bluffs." Sam said scanning the newspaper he had picked up at the gas station about an hour ago when they had left for Bobby's.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned down the music. "Same as before?" he asked, referring to the deaths of the other men.

"Looks like it." Sam sighed, and closed the newspaper. "Hey, speaking of, who do you think Bobby meant when he said he had found someone who could help?"

Dean shrugged while looking in the rearview mirror as he was switching lanes to turn into Bobby's property. "Who knows. Probably another old geezer hunter."

The two brothers found a spot to park the Impala in front of Bobby's house. They exited the car and walked up to the front of the ranshacked old house and knocked. After about five seconds, Bobby Singer answered the door.

"'Bout time you two idjits showed up. Took you long enough." said the old man closing the door behind the two Winchesters.

Before the two boys could say anything, a young woman came through the kitchen. She looked oddly familiar, but Dean couldn't put a finger on it. And that was when it hit him. It was the pretty bartender waitress from the night before.

"Boys. Meet my niece, Aubrey." Bobby said in his gruff voice.

 _Niece?_ Needless to say, this shocked both the Winchesters. Bobby wasn't one to talk about family in general. Much less, his own actual blood related relatives. The brothers had honestly just always assumed he didn't have any. Or any he still communicated with anyway.

Dean gulped. "Niece, huh?" he said forcing a cordial smile.

Before he could give away that he knew of the girl, she walked over to the boys and shook both of their hands. She had a bit of an amused look in her eye.

"Aubrey Singer. Nice to meet you." she giving both of their hands a firm shake. She spoke with a feminine raspy voice. She had a look in her eye that told them she remembered them, but agreed it was best to not let Bobby know Dean had attempted to hook up with his niece the night before. Speaking of, she was still as pretty as Dean had remembered her the night before. She wore a fitted dark green shirt and she was wearing her dark brown hair straight.

"So, Aubrey." Sam said clearing his throat. "What exactly do you know?" he asked referring to the case.

"I may or may not have seen that man get slaughtered while walking home from work. Seemed a little fishy when the assailent turned into him." she said, still staring Dean at with an indifferent look in her eyes. "Sounded like Uncle Bobby's type of thing."

"Aubrey's mother is my sister. Her father hunted with your father and I for a while." Bobby said.

"So you know all about this kind of thing then?" Dean asked her.

She gave a quick little chuckle. "Mostly."

"So, where's your father now, Aubrey?" Sam inquired.

She rolled her eyes and gave another quick chuckle. An annoyed one. "Oh, you know. Deadbeat dad had better things to do. Left me and my mom years ago. Who knows where he is now." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sam said sincerely.

She shrugged. "It was a long time ago. Sorry about your's by the way." she said referring to John. Bobby must have filled her in.

"Thanks." Dean said.

"Well, I got a body to bury out back. Caught one of them ghouls last night. You two can take Aubrey out front and teach her how to deal with these sonsabitches." Bobby said, and left to go bury the body of whatever monster he had killed this time.

Once he had left, Aubrey spoke up again. "SO, you two are the Winchester boys." she stated, amused.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Look uh, Aubrey. I'm sorry about last night-"

"Don't worry about it." she said, shrugging it off with a slight smile.

"So, have you ever hunted before?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. She was quite petite, and by the sounds of it, Bobby expected the boys to bring her along when they took care of whatever this was.

"I've done my own thing here and there. Nothing like this though." she said.

"What makes you think we should bring you along when we take care of this?" Dean asked her.

She shrugged. "Guess you'll have to figure that out for yourself."

* * *

"Okay, now aim at the target, a little above it and-"

A shot rang out and interrupted Dean. Aubrey hadn't waited for him to finish, and had fired the bullet straight at the target. Bullseye. She lowered the rifle and turned to the older Winchester.

"Like that?" she asked.

He stared at the target, looking a little shocked. "Um, well yeah." he said.

She lowered the rifle and turned around to face the older Winchester. They met eyes, and Aubrey realized how green his eyes were.

"That's only scratching the surface though." Dean said, grabbing the rifle from her. "How do you get to a demon?"

She hesitated. "I don't know. Exorcise it or something?"

"Salt keeps them away, and iron wards them off until we can do just that." Dean said, walking over to the trunk of the Impala. He pulled out a silver blade. "And this, kills the sonofabitch."

Aubrey looked at the blade, and then back at Dean. His entire demeanor had changed from the night before . He was all seriousness when it came to this kind of stuff. In a way, it reminded her of her father. He had never hesitated to warn her about what was really out there.

"Guys! Come here, I think I found something." Sam called from the spot in the grass he was sitting in, reading something off his laptop.

Dean returned the blade to it's compartment and shut the door of the trunk. He and Aubrey walked over to Sam.

"Get this. According to this news article, all these men who were killed, were all traced back to dating the same girl." Sam said looking fascinated.

"So what is this? Some psycho ex girlfriend going around eating her high school sweethearts?" Dean asked.

"It's worth looking into." Sam said, closing his laptop.

"So you think it's this ex-girlfriend that's the ghoul thing?" Aubrey asked.

"That doesn't explain why it's been playing dress up with the dead victims." Dean said.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Sam said. "We go talk to the people who think they talked to the dead guys. Starting with the most recent one."

* * *

"Gertrude Polymer." Aubrey stated, staring at the fake ID Dean had just printed out for her.

"Gotta have yourself a good FBI alter ego." Dean stated, and gave her a wink. He couldn't help but continue to want to look at her. She was very attractive.

"How do you guys get away with this all the time? And couldn't you have given me a better name? Agent Polymer? Really?" she complained.

"Just put the damn thing on." Dean said. "Oh, and wear something professional. It's gotta be believable." he added.

She rolled her eyes. "Right." she muttered.

The two Winchester boys and Aubrey walked up to the front door of Tracey McFallon, the woman who had supposedly spoken to the latest victim; her husband Larry. One hour after he was found dead, half eaten in the middle of the street. The two brothers were dressed in their usual FBI suits, while Aubrey felt very out of place in a black blouse, pencil skirt, and black heels. Her hair was up in a sophisticated looking updo.

"Alright go for it, sweetheart." Dean said, indicating for Aubrey to ring the doorbell. She took a deep breath and went to ring it. She was nervous. People who were caught impersonating Feds never received light consequences.

Seconds later, a woman answered the door. She looked like a mess, and had obviously been crying. She sniffed. "I've already talked to the police."

"We know, ma'am." Sam said. "We're very sorry for your loss, there's just a few questions we need to ask you.

She hesitated.

"Standard procedure." Dean added.

Tracey wiped her eyes and opened the door further, indicating for the threesome to come in.

"Have a seat." she said, guesturing toward the couch in the middle of the room. The three fake FBI agents sat down, with Aubrey in the middle.

"So we understand you think you spoke with your husband after he was found dead." Sam stated in a professional tone.

"Think? I know I did. That was my Larry." Tracey said, and began to cry again. Aubrey gave her a nervous sympathetic look and handed her a box of tissues.

"What did you two discuss? Anything out of the ordinary?" Dean asked, less sympathetic.

She sniffled again. "No, I don't think so. We just reminisced a bit, and then he went up to bed. Minutes later I got a call saying he was found dead."

"What were you reminiscing about, Mrs. McFallon?" Sam asked, reaching out to touch her hand.

"I don't see how that matters." she said, and continued to blow her nose in the tissue Aubrey had handed her.

"Just answer the questions ma'am and we'll leave you alone to uh, grieve." said Dean. Aubrey turned to him and nudged him, giving him a look saying "dude, more sympathy".

Tracey let out an exhasperated breath. "He started telling me about one of his ex-girlfriends from years ago. He said he felt guilty about how things ended. Basically called himself an ass." she said.

"And you thought there was nothing strange about that at all?" Dean asked, sounding a little irritated, earning him a stomp on the foot from Aubrey.

"Who was this ex-girlfriened, Mrs. McFallon?" Aubrey spoke up and asked.

The woman sniffled. "Her name was Lily Travona. They dated in high school, here in Council Bluffs. I don't see how that matters though I just-"

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. McFallon. I think we've covered just about everything we need to." Sam said standing up to shake her hand. Dean and Aubrey stood up as well.

The three made their way out the front door and back to the black Chevy Impala. Once they had begun driving on the highway, Aubrey spoke up from the back seat.

"So what's next?" she asked.

"We find this Lily Travona." Dean answered.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me what you think so far! More chapters coming very soon.**

 **xoxo**

 **-Zaya**


	3. Something About 'Em

Sam and Dean sat in a booth in a small resturaunt they had found after stopping at Tracey McFallon's house in Council Bluffs. They had just ordered their drinks when Aubrey came out of the restroom after changing out of her fake FBI attire. She had changed into a plain black fitted t-shirt and light wash skinny jeans with her red converse. As she walked over to the table, Dean couldn't help but stare at her. For some reason, he felt like he was always doing that.

"So what's next?" she said as she sat down across from the two brothers. Her hair was now down in natural waves.

"Well, first we need to figure out where this crazy ghoul chick lives." Dean answered.

"How are we going to do that?" she asked.

"Well we can start by asking around. See if anyone knows her." Sam suggested.

"Great idea, Sammy. Now get to it." Dean said smirking.

Sam rolled his eyes, and got up from the booth to go ask around about Lily Travona. Dean played it off as if he was too lazy to get up and do any talking, but he knew it was because he wanted alone time with Aubrey.

"Question." he stated, getting her attention. "If your mom is Bobby's sister, then why is your last name Singer?"

She shrugged. "When my dad left my mom, she changed her last name back to her maiden, and I decided I didn't want his stupid last name either." she said, trying to act nonchalant and taking a sip of her Cherry Pepsi.

"Why do you act like you don't care?" Dean asked looking into her eyes. This caught her off guard.

"Because I don't." she answered.

"That's a lie and you know it." he said.

"How would you know?" she retaliated, sounding defensive.

"Because my dad did a lot of messed up crap too. And even though I might not want to, I still care about him." Dean explained in a gruff voice.

* * *

The older Winchester boy may have just hit a nerve.

Truthfully, when Aubrey thought about her father, it made her feel a lot of emotions. Sometimes angry, other times sad. She tried to play it off as if it wasn't a big deal, and most people didn't inquire any further. But for some reason, Dean did. She didn't know what else to say so she changed the subject.

"Where'd you get the car?" she asked.

"It was my dad's." Dean answered, foiling her plan of getting off the subject of fathers.

She took a moment to study his features. She was too stressed and tired to really get a good look at him in the bar the other night, but since she had formally met him at Bobby's, she'd realized he was very handsome. His green eyes pulled her attention whenever they spoke and she felt a connection to him. She didn't know what it was but she liked being around him. In a way, they had similar personalities.

"It's nice." she said, referring to the Impala.

"I take a lot of pride in it." he said smirking.

His smirk was cute, she had to admit. And he did it a lot. She soon realized she was blushing a little and cleared her throat.

"So when Sam finds where this woman lives and she turns out to be a monster, then what?"

"Then we take care of her." he answered.

"Like kill her?" she asked.

"Yeah. We got our resources to do it." he explained. "Think you can handle it?"

He was smirking once again, which made Aubrey smirk to try and distract from the fact that she was probably blushing.

"I guess we'll see." she said.

* * *

On the road, it was always usually Dean and Sam, so having Aubrey along for this one was a good change. Her being incredibly cute made it a little more fun, but Dean doubted anything would happen with her considering she seemed to enjoy playing hard to get.

Sam managed to get Lily Travona's address from one of the waitresses at the diner. It was getting late, so the three rented a motel room for the night and planned to go pay the crazed ex-girlfriend early in the morning to catch her off guard.

They entered the run down motel room and saw that there were two queen sized beds and one couch.

"So uh..." Sam began, obviously trying to approach the subject of sleeping arrangements for that night.

"No worries. I'll take the couch." Aubrey said.

"You sure? Neither of us mind." Sam offered.

"I'm sure. It's fine, I'm just the guest." she said with a kind smile.

Aubrey grabbed clothes to sleep in and disappeared in the bathroom to change. Dean's eyes followed her.

Sam noticed Dean staring. "Dude." he said.

"What?" Dean said innocently, earning him an eye roll from Sam.

Aubrey awoke to her phone alarm set for 5am the next morning and sat up, looking around the room. She saw Sam sitting at the little table next to the window on his laptop. She got up and grabbed one of the coffees Sam had got off the table.

"Morning." she said to Sam, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Hey." Sam greeted her with a kind smile. "Sleep well?"

"Aside from the fact that I may have felt bugs on me last night, I think I slept pretty well." she replied and Sam chuckled.

She heard the bathroom door open and turned around. Dean walked out with nothing on except a towel around his waist. Aubrey quickly turned around trying not to blush at the sight of his body, which she had to admit was quite nice.

"Uh, hi Dean." she said still turned around.

"Morning." he replied walking over to his bag to grab some clothes.

"Dean!" Sam said in an exhasperated voice, knowing he had probably done that on purpose.

Dean winked at Sam and disappeared back into the bathroom to change.

* * *

At around 6am, Dean pulled in front of the house that supposedly belonged to the ghoul responsible for the many deaths arount the state.

"It says this is it." said Sam referring to the piece of paper he had the address written down on.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Dean said taking a deep breath. He turned around to Aubrey who was sitting in the backseat. "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

"I'm sure." she reassured him and opened the door of the Impala to get out.

The three young adults cautiously walked toward the front door of the house. Their plan was to ring the doorbell, and ambush the ghoul before she could do anything. When they reached the front porch, Sam took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. As soon as the woman answered, Dean threw a net around her head, grabbed her, and pulled her inside.

"Aubrey get a chair!" Dean shouted trying to restrain the woman.

Aubrey frantically searched for a chair and pulled one from the kitchen table. Dean forced the woman into the chair and Sam tied her up with rope. As soon as she was restrained, Dean ripped the net off her head.

"What the hell?!" the woman who they presumed to be Lilly yelled.

"Why are you killing these men?!" Dean demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lilly sneered.

"Don't lie you sonofabitch, answer me!" Dean yelled.

Suddenly, Lilly's face transformed. Her eyes turned red and her jaw became about ten times wider revealing a set of sharp monstrous teeth. Then just like that, her face went back to normal.

"Let me go." she sneered.

"Not in a million years, you bitch." Dean said.

"I should have done what I did to those womanizers years ago." Lilly said.

"All because they broke up with you?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"They broke my heart, I gave them what they deserved!" she shouted. She began struggling against the ropes, and was able to bounce the chair to move it closer to Dean. "Let me go, or I'll do the same to you."

"Try it." Dean warned.

The ghoul gave him an evil smile and before they could blink, her fingernails grew sharp and nearly five times their size. She sliced the rope and grabbed Aubrey, pushing her up against the wall in a choke hold. Aubrey looked alarmed and struggled to breathe.

"Leave now, or the girl dies." she sneered, looking back and the Winchesters.

"Let her go!" Dean shouted.

Suddenly, Lilly's face became distorted and she fell to the ground, revealing Aubrey with a knife in her hand covered with ghoul blood. She rubbed her neck with her free hand, trying to catch her breath.

"Wht a crazy bitch." she stated, looking down at the dead ghoul.

The Winchester boys stared at her in shock.

"Where did you get that knife?" Sam asked.

She shrugged. "I took it from Bobby's. You didn't think I was going to let you two leave me defenseless now did you?" she said, more stating than asking. She kicked the corpse and walked over to the two brothers.

"Hey, we had your back. Nothing was going to happen to you." Dean said.

"Yeah, you did a great job." she said sarcastically and made her way through the front door.

The brothers stood there and Dean looked at Sam. "Gotta give it to her. The chick is badass."

 **A/N:** I know this first mission wasn't all that exciting, but I needed somewhere to start before I get to the more interesting cases later on. ;) Thanks for reading.

xoxo

-Zaya


End file.
